Pocket Academy
Pocket Academy is a game where you manage/build a school, go to sporting events, unlock new jobs, and watch the seasons go by. There are 3 grade years, and as a new years comes in, and 3rd years will graduate, and how well you have equipped and guided them will determine whether they will succeed and have a good job. School Rank Teachers Teachers are an important part of your school. When a teacher teaches in a class, the stats of students in that room may raise. Having 1 teacher for each classroom is preferable. You can only have 2 teacher rooms total, for a total of 8 teachers. Career Paths Careers are what your students strive to be after the graduate. While more difficult careers have a higher chance of a student failing to graduate, they often pay considerably more, of which you then get a bonus. Unlike other things in the game, there seem to be many ways to unlock different careers paths, possibly based on what map is chosen, or other criteria. Structures Structures come in three types: Environment, Facilities, and Special. Special structures have a finite amount that can be placed at any one time, while environment and facility structures have an infinite amount that can be placed. Some structures can only be unlocked on specific maps, and are in no way attainable on others. Spots Spots are an important aspect of your school as they can, especially when used together at once, greatly boost the effectiveness of your structures. Items Clubs There are many clubs listed in the game files along with these, but they do not appear to be obtainable: *Theatre Club *Computer Club *Band Club *Politics Club *V.Game Club *UFO Club *Robotics Club The Japanese version of the game has a "Tea" club, but since there's no Tea room in the english version, there is no such club. Challenges Challenges are important in the long term term, as they increase the tuition gained by all students permanently. Some challenges you start out with, while other must be unlocked through specific criteria. Events Events take place two time a year, with each season having different events. During an event, you pick a student to recruit people for that event, and then a month later host the event with the people that were recruited. Events are key in raising the range of potential student types and gaining research points. Rewards listed below are a 1-time effect. *'Summer Event' - Starts annually on Month 6 Week 1 *'Autumn Event' - Starts annually on Month 11 Week 1 Trivia *If you look at some of the Japanese title, there appears to be a "Pocket Academy 2". However, what we have in English as "Pocket Academy" is, in fact, Pocket Academy 2. Because Kairosoft never released the first installment in the English app market, they simply dropped the "2" for the English release. *In some versions, the color of the hair of the students is brown or blonde. Gallery Pocket Academy.png|iOS icon for English app store. 名門ポケット学院2 Banner.png|Japanese Banner External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * *